A Day at the Park to Remember
by lean-chan
Summary: Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day for Aphmau and her friends, but today was definitely not going to be normal, and she knew nothing of it.
Aphmau's Fanfiction

A Day at the Park to Remember.

Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day for Aphmau and her friends, but today was definitely not going to be normal, and she knew nothing of it.

Genre: Humor and Romance

Language: English

Author's note: I always loved Aphmau's videos and I have been a long term subscriber and a very very big Fan! (Ps. Subscribed when she only had 50,000 subs) I should probably also mention that my friend helped me a lot, her fanfiction name is 'cloud-chan27'.

Disclaim: Neither of us owns the name Aphmau, the My Street series or it's characters. All the credit goes to Aphmau/Jess. (We also don't own Frozen or any of it's characters all credit goes to those who it is due.)

A Day at the Park to Remember.

"Yawnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" She stretched as she looked over at her clock, noticing it hadn't gone off yet. "Why am I up so early on a Saturday?" She asked herself "Oh well it's not like I'll be going back to sleep anytime soon." So, she got up and changed into a pair of black jeans, white shirt and a purple pastel colored jacket. After she brushed her hair and cleaned her teeth she went downstairs to get some breakfast and coffee that Kawaii- chan had made the night before. Later on, after watching Fairy Tail (at least ten episodes) about 3 hours and 30 minutes later, she decide to take Celestia for a walk.

She walked out her mysteriously broken down door that she yet had to repair. How someone hadn't broken in, yet was beyond her. "Whats with people breaking down doors these days, it happens more and more, ughhhhhhh" She comments as Celestia leads her away.

As she walks down the street with the occasional stop from Celestia, she notices that the streets were suspiciously quiet for 10:20 in morning. So she decides to stop by Aaron's house to see how he was doing, because she hadn't seen him in two days.

She knocked on his door, like Anna from Frozen. "Aaron? do you wanna build a snowman?" She sang. Aaron then opened the door amused. "Hi, long time no see." he comments. "Hey Aaron, how have you been?".

"Good, you?".

"Okay, I woke up very early this morning, so I decided to walk Celestia. You want to come?" Aphmau answers.

"Sure, I'll get my jacket." He said as he left to get it. Aphmau then kneeled down to pat Celestia's head. "Good girl Celestia, who's a good girl?" She amusingly said, as Aaron came back.

"You, ready?" He asks as he locked the door behind him. "Yeah. Then let's go." She happily said. Then they were off.

They hadn't seen anyone in the time that they had been walking to the cafe, though Celestia kept acting as if she heard something in the bushes as they passed. When they arrived at the Cafe the immediately saw Kawaii-chan doing her morning rounds. They expected her to come running and greet them but it was very busy and it didn't look like she would able to right away.

After a nice cup of peppermint tea, they wanted to take Celestia to the park. There they sat on the bench next to the fountain in the middle of the big park, Aphmau then untied Celestia and let her run around. Later, they began talking about random things that came up in their conversation.

Then they saw Katelyn and Travis walking past on the other side of the large fountain .

"Hey Katelyn, hey Travis" Aphmau sort of said/shouted. "Hey Aphmau" Travis quickly answered back before Katelyn could defend herself from the reason why they both were there together. "Sooooooooooo, what are you guys doing here?" Aphmau teased, as Katelyn turned bright red. "W-well, we just h-happened to run into each other at the entrance, so we d-decided to walk back home t-together." Katelyn defended while stuttering.

"Suuuuure, we'll believe you. Anyways do you guys want to talk for a b-"

Aphmau was then interrupted when Garroth and Laurance suddenly jumped out of the bushes, beside them where Celestia had been hanging around a lot, yelling "DUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS!".

"W-what?" Everyone yelled in unison. Looking at them while they were covered in duck feathers.

"Why are you guys covered in duck feather?! Where did you even get them from?! Did you pluck all those feathers from actual ducks?!" They ranted.

"No, we were running from them because we had a sandwich" Laurance answered really fast.

"At least we are looking very handsome" Garroth commented out of the blue.

"But how did you guys get covered in feathers?" Aaron said trying to get back to their point.

"We honestly don't know." Laurance deadpanned. Everyone sweatdropped.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, everyone began to laugh hysterically at the sight in front of them.

"So then he went to get this new iphone but when he got it home the first thing that he did was drop-" Zane was casually walking by them, while talking on his phone with someone.

"Hi, fancy meeting you here Zane" Travis said as Zane came closer and saw them. He quickly ended his call and greeted them emotionless.

"What brings you here?" Garroth asked intriguingly.

"Nothing really, I just happen to walk in while holding an interesting conversation with mom." Zane told them.

"So…. Now what do we do now?" Everyone paused for a minute.

"Let's have a party at our house!" Aphmau said to make mood exciting.

"Why?" Katelyn moans.

"It will be a free for all" Aphmau comments trying to convinceKatelyn.

"I'll come" Says Laurance

"I'll come too and baby brother will come too" Says Garroth

"W-what? Fine I'll come" Decides Zane

"Sure if I get to stay with Katelyn, I will" Travis says.

"Nope, then I am not coming"

"Come on Katelynnnnnnnnnnn" Aphmau sadly says, "You still owe me from last time were you wouldn't d-"

"Fine, fine just don't bring that up" Katelyn half screams

"Thank you" says Aphmau "and you Aaron, can you come?"

"Sure, if I get to be with you I will" A blush crept on Aphmau's face as he says those last words. Aphmau quickly tries to change the subject by saying "Okay I will call Kawaii-chan and Reese"

"Okay and at what time?" Laurance mentioned.

"Good question, um…" Aphmau says under her breath still a bit embarrassed.

"Meet us in an hour in our house, good?" Katelyn takes over Aphmau's sentence.

"Sounds great, we will be there" Garroth says.

They all said thanks and went home.

Soon the party was going to start and end, in a blink of an eye, because so much fun had not been had in a long, long time. The last words that had been said to Aphmau last night, were three very simple but pleasant words "I love you" and they had come from Aaron, as they shared a kiss that they would not soon forget.


End file.
